Cause and Effect
by sensibleoutcast
Summary: We took the picture, we ran for our lives, we got captured, we mistook him for an artifact, our doggies attacked him, and what happened next? We don't know, because we haven't written that part yet... My first story, so be nice please!
1. The Day Shadow Came to Town

Cause and Effect

By salathehedgehog

(who hereby disclaims all characters except for herself and some chao, because she obviously owns herself, and she created the chao or her friends did, but you get the idea)

Marlen and Sophie walked across the street continually talking about the Seasonal Dance at Station Square.

"So I heard, you asked J..." Sophie started.

"He asked me..." Marlen stated. "But I'm still not sure he's gonna' come." She started to kick some rocks.

"Angelica? That bad, huh." Sophie tried to be comforting, but the voices in the distance singing, "Marlen and JD sitting in a tree" were not letting her do her work.

Sophie's and Marlen's houses came into view. "Bye, see you later!" Sophie said.

"Oh, remember, by the old oak tree!" Marlen exclaimed before going in.

Marlen banged her head against the wall. Her dad and brothers were at soccer practice, her mother was at the mall, and Mona was at the vet. So this was typically the first time she was alone plus the TV and Internet were unplugged and she was too lazy to re-plug them in. She looked outside. The sunset was pretty, and she started to get claustrophobic. She got her skateboard out and started to ride around the house. After crashing into the walls many times and breaking some of her mom's so-called "dishes," she decided it was time to meet Sophie by the old oak tree.

Sophie wheeled her bike out of the garage door. After she left the porch she jumped on her bike and pedaled away.

Shortly before reaching the old oak, Sophie spotted Marlen and waved... which was a pretty bad idea. She ran into a mailbox. Marlen ran to the aid of her friend.

"I swear you are turning more like Robyn each day!" Marlen exclaimed as she was pulling Sophie up.

"No comment..." Sophie muttered.

"Okay now we look for pics for the local news," Marlen looked around for something interesting. "Oh shoot..."

"What?!" Sophie asked.

"I stepped in... mud." Marlen complained. Something caught her eye when she was jumping trying to get the so-called "mud" off. "Sophie take a look at this..." she pointed at two things which looked like they were talking to each other.

"Give back the Chaos Emerald, Shadow, you faker!"

"Faker? You're not even good enough to be my fake! And why do you want the Chaos Emerald, to give it back to the authorities?"

"It's Sonic..."

"And his recolor!" Sophie and Marlen exclaimed.

Sophie took Marlen's camera. "Let me take ONE photo!?!?" she exclaimed.

"No!" Marlen snatched her camera back

Sophie tried to snatch it again but in the process flung the camera out of reach on "Auto" mode. Sophie and Marlen hid behind the old oak tree and the camera went off.

Sophie got so excited that they were the first ones to take a picture of the recolor Shadow she jumped out of her hiding spot and ran between the hedgehogs chanting "EXTRA!!!!!" Marlen grabbed the camera, ran to Sophie, got her skateboard and Sophie's bike (which both of them were amazingly still intact), all in two minutes worth of time. They raced home, Sophie a bit more reluctantly than Marlen.

When they finally reached their house Sophie looked at the pictures. "Marlen, we took a picture... of two hedgehogs." Marlen doubted that. No one ever took a picture with Sonic in it--much less his recolor. "No blurs or red-eyes or anything! Double the pay!"

Marlen took a look at the picture and was astonished. "We'll take the pictures to Walgreens for developing tomorrow." Marlen walked into her house.

After school Marlen, Sophie, and Robyn picked up their instruments. Marlen had a French horn, Sophie had a bassoon, and Robyn had an alto-saxophone. Their friend Marriha had waited for them.

"It takes you so long to get your stuff!" Marriha complained. Marlen grinned. They walked out of the door.

They walked out of the school campus soon after. "Can I take a break!" Marlen asked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shadow spoke behind them. "Give back the camera ladies!" he exclaimed.

Marlen was the first to react. She flung her stuff at Shadow (A/N: The French horn weighs about fifty pounds XD) while the others followed exactly what she did and ran.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Hi... Err... What up? This is kinda' my first thingy, so... Reviews would be nice... And so would constructive criticism. But no flames. Or discouraging comments. 'Cuz, BTW, I don't even get discouraged, so don't even attempt to try. **


	2. Sophie's Reality Check

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapter 2**

**(I hereby disclaim all Sega characters.)**

Being empty handed Sophie and Marlen could run the fastest.

"Sophie… what'd you get me into this time?" Marlen groaned.

"Nothing … I think…" Sophie said.

"Marriha, it's best if we split up; the fifty-year-old emo recolor is after us not you!" Marlen exclaimed.

Making sure her camera was still in her pocket, Marlen instructed Marriha and Robyn to go to the left while they kept on going.

Shadow jumped out of the pile of backpacks and instrument cases. He wiped blood off his nose and spotted two objects, one a diary and the other one a journal. _These might be useful,_ he thought to himself. He looked around he had lost them. "Chaos Control!" he exclaimed and disappeared.

Marlen stopped; they had taken a wrong turn. A dead end was ahead. They turned around. "Oh no, it's the 50-year-old emo recolor that can't get over his dead girlfriend!" Sophie exclaimed while pointing at Shadow.

"Hand over the camera and no one gets hurt!" Shadow said, annoyed.

"I'm not giving you my camera without a fight!" Marlen exclaimed. She picked up some rocks.

"You know there are more than 100 uses for rocks?" Sophie said doing the same thing.

" Oh yeah? What's the first use?" Shadow asked.

"Throwing them at emo recolors!!" Sophie and Marlen chanted. They pelted rocks at Shadow. They ran out of rocks very soon.

" Well that was our fight Marlen … nice try." Sophie muttered.

"Uh… plan B! …" Marlen exclaimed.

"Okey dokey artichoke," Sophie said.

Marlen threw the camera. "Hey, I wanted to throw it!" Sophie exclaimed. Shadow raised an eyebrow while catching the camera.

"Chaos Control!" he disappeared.

Marlen grinned, "Well, let's get this developed." She showed the film to Sophie.

Sophie sat on the porch next to Marlen who was watching Mona and Winston play. (A/N: Mona and Winston are dogs, Mona's Marlen's, a miniature wiener dog, and Winston is Sophie's, a Chihuahua with spots similar to that of a Dalmatian's.) "I wonder if Shadow liked our doggy pictures?" Marlen grinned. Then they both burst out laughing as they tried to imagine his face.

On the ARK…

Shadow finally looked at the pictures. The first few were of Marlen, Sophie, and Marriha, the next few were of two dogs (Mona and Winston, unknown to Shadow at this point), and the last were of a big poster-board with the words "YOU SUCK EMO RECOLOR" in big, friendly, yellow, bold letters. Of course as usual, Shadow was ticked and really annoyed. Then he began to think of a plan…

Back on Earth, at the Natural History Museum… (Don't ask.)

"Hey Marlen!" Sophie exclaimed. "Look at this artifact!"

"Uh, Sophie… That's—"

"It reminds me of a certain emo recolor we all love to poke," Sophie continued, starting to poke the object… which was obviously Shadow, standing in the middle of the walkway.

"Uh, Sophie, that's Sha—"

"The fur is real…it's dyed too! I'm going to name him _Fluffy_ and call him _Bob_! Do you like it Marlen?"

Marlen looked at Shadow, ignoring Sophie. "You dye your fur?" she said unbelievingly.

"No, she's just plain crazy," Shadow replied.

"Oh, I get it! It's a _talking teddy bear!" _Sophie hugged Shadow, then exclaimed, "Ouch! It's thorny!"

"It's called 'self-defense' moron," Shadow sneered.

"Uh, Sophie—"

"What?! Have you decided if Fluffy and Bob are good names yet?!"

"Uh, no, just step away from the emo recolor…"

"OH…" Sophie's face flushed with a look that said, "I'm a dork, as usual. Put a dunce hat on me." "Heh… heh… heh… Sorry about—"

"This time," Shadow interrupted with an undisguised anime sweatdrop, "_I'm _interrupting _you_ with Chaos Spear. Would you like to see it firsthand?"

Before either could speak (Sophie was going to say, "YES!" and Marlen was going to say, "SOPHIE, QUIET! SHADOW, NO! ME, GET OUTTA HERE!"), Shadow yelled "Chaos Spear!"

And everything went blank.

**Please send your reviews! They are needed so much! They are essential to this fanfiction's survival. :(**


	3. we're in trouble again

Cause and effect

Cause and effect

Chapter three

** I hereby disclaim any Sega characters**__

Marlen and Sophie awoke with a start.

"Sophie." Marlen grumbled

"Yeah?" Sophie asked quizzically

" Remind me to kill you when we get out of this." Sophie then nodded with the bare enthusiasm she always had. Sophie looked around.

"Hey! This is the ark! It's so like how it is on my video game!" Marlen bonked her on the head.

" Of course it is you-" Marlen then stopped when she saw shadow sitting in the corner looking at them. "Hey Sophie," she whispered "look at the emo recolor" she began to yell, "_**crying in the freakn' corner!"**_ shadow gave her a death glare.

"Oh no you didn't!" Sophie snapped, aware of Marlen's short temper issues. Marlen then noticed they were just sitting in the middle of the floor, with no ropes or chains holding them down. (A/n: weird I know)

" Were are the photos?" shadow asked, while his eyes was twitching. Marlen shrugged and pointed to Sophie. In return Sophie shrugged and pointed at her.

" You know what? I left them on earth. How stupid." Marlen said clearly knowing that Sophie had lost them in her room somewhere…somewhere. And suddenly there was this loud beeping sound that came from shadow's watch. Eggman's voice came on.

"Shadow! Come in help!"

"What now?" shadow mumbled, "What is it"

"Can you make me a sandwich?" Shadow smacked his head.

" I'll be there in a moment" shadow muttered. He turned to them " don't move" he warned. He left the room.

"Hey look a button!"

"Sophie, NO!"

--

Shadow gave eggman his sandwich when an alarm went off. "They got the escape pods to launch…. great" shadow whispered. "Chaos control!"

--

" You had to move the pilot to manual?" Marlen asked Sophie, aggravated. Sophie nodded. Marlen looked at the ocean ahead of them._ Crap _Marlen thought. " And you can't even swim!"

" I guess we're going to have to stay here." Sophie said a little offended but still intact.

"Seeing where the water is I say… 15 feet deep?" Marlen said coolly as she sank in the water.

"Where are you going?" asked Sophie.

"Nowhere, just feel like swimming." Marlen circled around the escape pod. "OMG!" she exclaimed as she jumped back onto the escape pod.

"What?"

" I touched a shark!" she shivered.

" Oh gee, that's real encouraging" Sophie muttered. A hand grabbed her shoulder. "Um…err… Marlen?"

" What?" Marlen looked around. "Not again!"

"Chaos control!" shadow exclaimed. But because of all the excitement, Marlen and Sophie did not blank out. They just reappeared at the ark.

--

Marlen struggled under the ropes tied to her wrists and ankles. They were extremely tight. "Mr. emo recolor what are you doing?" Sophie asked. Shadow gave her a death glare. Sophie didn't twitch.

"Are you trying to give her a death glare?" Marlen questioned

"Yes"

"It's not succeeding. Marlen added.

"I'd like to see you try!" shadow exclaimed.

"I bet I could do it better!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, that's a promise!" Marlen hollered.

_**Now please review! I need reviews to make changes!criticism encouraged!**_


End file.
